


Revenge is a dish best served wet chapter 2

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Humiliation, Mild Kink, NSFW, Omorashi, Pee, Semi Public, Urine, Wetting, pee desperation, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: My phone is being weird and won't let me post a second chapter to the ficSo, chapter 2 of https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012710/chapters/34799453 ♡♡





	Revenge is a dish best served wet chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Once I'm on a laptop I'll post this into the previous fic♡

Revenge was petty, it never resolves the matter at hand. If anything, it had the potentials of backfiring. But, the Cardinal couldn't let the man have this hanging above his head. Copia drummed his fingers on his desk, letting out an exasperated sigh as he looked out the window.  
  
But, how could he get him back? Certinally Papa was waiting for him to try to pull something similar on him, the man would surely be on guard.  
  
No, it had to be natural, in some way. To make it seem as if it was that of Papa's doing.  
  
Copia's head perked up when it dawned on him, he smiled softly. Standing up he adjusting his biretta before setting out of his office. A plan began to formulate, and he had the perfect set up.

  
\--  
"Good afternoon, Papa." The Cardinal said, bowing his head slightly as the youngest of the Emeritus' stood before him.

  
  
Papa smirked slightly, as he eyed the man up and down, tilting his head slightly, "And how are you Cardinal? You didn't seem to be doing so well last night. And we can't be having a sick Cardi, hm?" He commented, his words covered with a sickeningly sweet tone.

  
Copia had to hold back an eyeroll from the comments, "I'm fine, nothing for you to be concerned over. How about yourself?"

  
  
"Fine. Meetings are never the most exhilarating but, there are importances to them." Papa explained, pausing as the two stepped into the room.

  
  
"Of course, a Sister Imperator meeting can the exception, if it stays on task."

  
  
The cardinal nodded in agreement. "Now, we wouldn't want it to be derailed, we could be there for hours." A small smile forming on his face as he chuckled.

  
\--  
"Sister, you mentioned in the last meeting about the possibility of converting a world leader, do you have time to elaborate on that?" The Cardinal asked.  
  
The head sister grinned, clasping her hands together eagerly.  
"Yes, it nearly slipped past, thank you Cardinal. Now then, during project Ghost there has been some development with.." She began, her tone showing no end in the conversation.  
  
The Cardinal smiled sweetly as he looked towards the youngest Emeritus; who shot him an eyeroll and huff as he turned his attention to the table, away from the man beside him.  
  
Emeritus looked over to the Cardinal, making sure that he was looking else where. Papa roughly rubbed the back of his neck as to distract himself from his more than urgent matters.

  
  
Waking up late was his first fault, thinking that he could wake himself up with a copious amount of coffee without the repercussions was his second fault. His bladder had began to send soft warning pangs to the man. Papa tried to brush it off.  
  
He wasn't going to piss himself. He had too much pride, too much authority in the church to even think it would have to come to that. He could, he _was_ going to wait.   
  
He felt a groan bubbling from his throat as the head sister continued on. The meeting was officially going on over the time period.  
  
  
As the meeting droned on Papa found it increasingly more difficult to keep his urge under a discreet wrap. Soon Papa began to grip himself tightly under the desk, his body shaking lightly as his bladder dug into the buttons of his pants. His eyes darted around the room, fortunately all eyes were either to the front of the room or going over notes. Except for the wandering gaze of a certian cardinal. Copia watched the Papa's movements. He was surprised he hadn't gotten up to go but, of course it would be _terribly rude_ to walk out during a meeting after all.

  
  
"Long meeting, eh?" The cardinal whispered as he leaned to the side.

  
  
Papa grumbled, glaring at the man.   
"This is your fault."

  
  
"My fault? Why would I want to make a meeting go on? I've got a full plate, if anything it would be you who should be enjoying this extended time. Or are you eh, occupied with other thoughts?" Copia said with amusement in his voice before turning back to his notes.

  
  
Papa could feel his cheeks warming under his facepaint. The man was right, it wasn't his fault; Papa knew how long meetings with Sister Imperator, he knew the precautions he needed to take but he didn't take them. And now he was paying for it. The youngest heir grumbled lightly, finding a comfortable position.  
  
No matter how much he moved, it was not helping him with his predicament. Emetries crossed his ankles as his thigh bounced. He could see Sister beginning to move her papers into the folders. Relief was so close for the man, all he had to was-  
  
"And excellent idea, Cardinal!"

  
  
Papa's eyes flicked up. A knot forming in his stomach when he saw the two conversating besides him.

  
  
"Emeritus III, Cardinal had the idea of you two finally being able to go over some accepts of the project. Since you two have nothing on your agendas this afternoon."

  
  
Papa inhaled sharply as a wave of desperation overtook his body, he began to speak but was cut off.

  
"We could talk in my office, it is closer to here and most of the documents are in there," Copia paused, inching closer to the seated man. Holding his hand out for the man  
Papa looked at the hand, knowing Sister would give him an earful if he didn't take the guesture. He tired to act as if nothing was wrong and stood up quickly.  
  
That sudden jolt to his bladder was what sent him over the edge.  
  
His knees buckled together, panicked thoughts began to race through his mind, he let out a choked sob before he was able to slap his hand over his mouth. The wettness began to seep, starting with the inners of his thighs; pooling under his feet as it hissed out.   
Once the stream died dowm, papa chewed the inside of his cheek. His bladder left a dull ache, the reminisce of a bittersweet relief.

  
  
There was a hushed silence that fell in the room. Thankfully all who were left in the room was Sister Imperator, a handfull of ghouls who were quick to scatter off and, the Cardinal who stood besides him.

  
  
"My, Emeitres, was the meeting too long? Thank the underlords that you hadn't hurt yourself by waiting hm?" The Cardinal said, although his voice was sympathetic his eyes showed a pleasant glen of self-satisfaction.

  
  
Papa let out a loud, shakey sigh. Glaring at Copia as he collected his papers before stomping out. Leaving the final two alone.

  
  
"It must be the stress of all he had done for the church caving in." Copia softly gave.

  
  
Sister imperator simply nodded in agreement as she looked at the closed door.

\--  
  
Papa briskly walked down the hall, his thighs chafing from the soaked material. He crumbled his free fist into itself as he fumed.   
  
He knew Copia was going to try to get him back. He knew it was coming. He just knew it. But, Papa hadn't expected it so soon, not from the Cardinal.  
  
  
Papa slammed his door shut, slumping slightly as he looked around his room. What was he going to do? How was he going to come on top from this? In the shadows something glimmered. The gears in the man's mind began to work. 


End file.
